


i really love sanha

by Anonymous



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Other, and sometimes he's a sweet baby bean boy, but I still love him, eunwoo is evil, eunwoo that is, he is don't deny it, i just wanna aggressively but softly kiss bin's face, i mean sanha is evil too but he's so ducking cute that i just completely ignore that hehe, jinwoo is a big uwu baby, minhyuk is art, my anon aroha diary, myungjun is my happiness, nothing - Freeform, sanha is best boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: wow im sad and i miss astro





	1. Chapter 1

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........  
...........  
............  
.............  
..............  
...............  
................  
.................  
..................  
...................  
....................  
.....................  
......................  
.......................  
........................  
.........................  
..........................  
...........................  
............................  
.............................  
..............................  
...............................  
................................  
.................................  
..................................  
...................................  
....................................  
.....................................  
......................................  
.......................................  
........................................  
.........................................  
..........................................  
...........................................  
............................................  
.............................................  
..............................................  
...............................................  
................................................  
.................................................  
..................................................  
...................................................  
....................................................  
.....................................................  
......................................................  
.......................................................  
........................................................  
.........................................................  
..........................................................  
...........................................................  
............................................................  
.............................................................  
............................................................  
...........................................................  
..........................................................  
.........................................................  
........................................................  
.......................................................  
......................................................  
.....................................................  
....................................................  
...................................................  
..................................................  
.................................................  
................................................  
...............................................  
..............................................  
.............................................  
............................................  
...........................................  
..........................................  
.........................................  
........................................  
.......................................  
......................................  
.....................................  
....................................  
...................................  
..................................  
.................................  
................................  
...............................  
..............................  
.............................  
............................  
...........................  
..........................  
.........................  
........................  
.......................  
......................  
.....................  
....................  
...................  
..................  
.................  
................  
...............  
..............  
.............  
............  
...........  
..........  
.........  
........  
.......  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
i hate myself (ps stan astro for clear skin)


	2. fantagio give astro a proper comeback with promotions challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, okay so i guess im gonna randomly post stuff about astro in this kinda like a public but anonymous astro diary idk what else to say, also person who said "did i ghostwrite this" possibly who knows,, are you me? idk man but i love sanha and astro and obviously you do too

fantagio is getting on my nerves, can we throw them away and arohas will manage astro? because i think that we would do a much better job than they are. i know that always you came out only 4 months ago but they didnt have any promotions for it and only performed it once soooo... 

 

 

im going back to public school for the second semester and i just want to have some new astro music to encourage me and help me through it pleASE FANTAGIO 

 

 

 

 

alright thats it for now friends boop boop byyee~~


	3. wow my power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> astro is having a comeback ?? jinwoo has braces ??? minhyuk got recognition for his beautiful dancing ???? (((and arohas are so nice js))) all in the this chapter of 'i really love sanha' by your favorite anonymous poster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, im back owo

ASTRO IS GONNA HAVE A COMEBACK IN LATE JANUARY THIS IS IT LAID EASE,, 

 

i think it's very coincidental that i posted the last chapter and now astro are having a comeback hmmmmm,,,, ANYGAYS jinwoo has braces ???????? like his teeth are fine i dont get it,,,, AND THEY'RE SO CUTE if he has braces then his teefs are gonna not be lil bunny teefs anymore :((((((( 

 

WAIT i just remembered minhyuk got recognition for his dancing,,,, like he was on a list of best idol dancers or something of 2018 with people like kai from exo and jimin from bts like YES THATS OUR BOY 

 

 

i just want more people to see how amazing they are they deserve to be seen and recognized,, they're so talented and so sweet and ducking hilarious,,, also people constantly say 'so and so is the sweetest fandom' it was carats but carats are on some crackhead shit atm so ig monbebes can be considered the sweetest fandom anD THEY ARE im not trying to say that they're undeserving of that title it's just that i've never seen anyone say anything about arohas being sweet and :((( not to be conceited but we are sooooooooo sweet :((( i've never seen an aroha being rude to another group or fandom but i have seen arohas hyping up other groups and fandoms and i think it's bc we stan a group of fanboys lmao,,, astro are constantly hyping up other groups and expressing their love for them so we kinda adopted that and are the same but no one ever sees that and it makes me sad :((((( not only do people ignore our boys but they ignore us too WE DESERVE BETTER 

 

wow okay sorry about that alright im ending this one here,, until next time stay cute girlies ((and boys and non-binary people and anyone else who might be reading this ily uwu))


End file.
